War Paint
War Paint is the twelfth episode and the finale of Season 3 of Wynonna Earp. It aired on September 28, 2018. Synopsis The Pledge Moon looms over Purgatory as Wynonna and Waverly must find a way to end the family curse before their demonic foe puts an end to the Earp line - and humanity - once and for all. Plot Well, folks, it's countdown time. Wynonna has rallied the Revenant troops, and massed them in a field to give them her St. Cirspin's Day Speech. She's ready to give up everything — her super-power demon-killing career — and go back to a life that's more or less normal, so long as they end Bulshar. Can she get a what what?! Then they go drink. Meanwhile, Bulshar is getting his own plan underway. He's turned Peacemaker into a sword, shoved the sword into the stairway to heaven, and dispatched his beekeeping henchmen — led by none other than Bobo del Rey — to go find the Earp heir. And Waverly fills Wynonna in on some pertinent information relating to her ex-bf Charlie, who's actually Waverly's father... and baby daddy to Michelle. While Nicole is looking for a missing Waverly at Mercedes' palace, Bulshar's goons drop in and start wreaking havoc. Nicole and the Contessa are able to fend them off pretty handily, but one of them is able to axe Nicole in the side, causing some real damage, which no one seems interested in helping her patch. Bulshar's henchmen do the same to Jeremy and Robin in the lab while they're trying to decoct the elixir. Thankfully, Sheriff Nedley is still sort of on-duty, and blows the beekeepers to smithereens. Nicole is trying to make it on foot to get help for that gaping wound she received. She collapses somewhere on a dirt road, and is met by a stranger... in boots of Spanish leather. It's Doc! Looks like he's trying to redeem himself, and this is a pretty great way to start. He takes her back to the Earp residence, where Wynonna and Julian rush her to the barn, and try to administer emergency medical attention. Bobo pays Waverly a visit to her room, professes his adoration for her, and asks her a favor: when the time comes, he wants her to set him free. That sounds a little foreboding. Julian works some of that angel magic of his to bring Nicole back from the brink of death. But he warns them all: there will be a price for this. It's kind of not really allowed. And Doc reveals he's got all kinds of tricks up his sleeve! He found an ancient sword in the greenhouse. Turns out, it's Julian's. And it's likely going to come in handy. Speaking of handy... Jeremy thinks he's found the solution to the solution. Take Bulshar's hand, add some of Robin's settler blood, and voi la! And Julian returns Bulshar's ring back to Waverly. She's going to need it. Meanwhile, on the homestead, it's a skirmish. Bulshar's boys have gotten into formation, and Wynonna and her merry band of Revs are having a hard time penetrating their line of defense. They need bigger guns. That's when Bobo swoops in, swipes Wynonna, and ties her to a tree stump as offering to Bulshar. They're ready to chainsaw her head right off, when Julian intervenes, executing the executioner. But without his ring, Julian is powerless. Which is just when Bobo comes sneaking up behind him, and stabs him in the back. Just then Waverly comes to the scene to make good on her promise. With the ring on her finger, she takes away Bobo's life. Good riddens. Wynonna follows Bulshar out into the forest, where she thinks she can finish him off. But he pulls another magic trick, and disappears all her Revenant backups, and then himself. But not before breaking the Earp curse, leaving Wynonna powerless. And despite Doc's having done so many bad things, he and Wynonna reconcile. Again. She's going to need his help, now that Bulshar has become mortal — one step closer to re-entering the garden. Psych! It was a trick. Wynonna used the kiss to distract Doc so she could tie him up. Wynonna convenes everyone together for a last (liquid) supper at the Earp residence. Jeremy has taken the blend of Bulshar and distilled it further into a tiny vial. Once somebody drinks it, the beekeepers won't be able to see them, so they can pass through the garden gate undetected. But there's not enough for everyone. So Wynonna plies everyone (except herself and Waverly) with poison shots, and knocks them out for their own safety. Sneaky! And away they go! Waverly and Wynonna make it through the beekeeper protected forest with flying colors! But the fight with a reptile-turning Bulshar is a different story. Thankfully, Waverly is able to pull the flaming sword from the stone stairs, and name Wynonna the chosen savior of heaven so she can wield it. And she does, she does. But while Wynonna and Bulshar are going at it, Waverly finds herself trapped on the stairs — the sacrifice takes effect. Just at the last moment, when Wynonna's plunged a sword into Bulshar's belly, the snake-man-demon sinks his poison teeth into her. She passes out. Death's a knocking. When she wakes up, Doc is sucking the poison from her neck, like all good ex-boyfriends should be doing. Just then, the doors to the garden open up, and Waverly is lifted, much against her will, through them. So Doc volunteers to go find her. What a guy! When Wynonna emerges from the forest, she finds that everyone is gone. Not just the Revenants, but all her other buddies too. So she teams back up with Sheriff Nedley — who's delayed his retirement — to set everything right. He's down. Cast & Characters Main * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught Recurring & Guest * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri * Justin Kelly as Robin Jett * Greg Lawson as Randy Nedley * Chantel Riley as Kate * Sebastian Pigott as Julian * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey * Jean Marchand as Bulshar Clootie * Dani Kind as Mercedes Gardner * Nick Wensrich as Keith * Wei Dave Chen as Hui * Suresh John as Jarvis Trivia * The title makes reference to the country pop song, War Paint by Madeline Merlo. Media Images 312still 001.jpg 312still 002.jpg 312still 003.jpg 312still 004.jpg 312still 005.jpg 312still 006.jpg 312still 007.jpg 312still 008.jpg 312still 009.jpg 312still 010.jpg 312still 011.jpg 312still 012.jpg 312still 013.jpg 312still 014.jpg 312still 015.jpg 312still 016.jpg 312still 017.jpg 312still 018.jpg 312still 019.jpg 312still 020.jpg 312still 021.jpg 312still 022.jpg 312still 023.jpg 312still 024.jpg 312still 025.jpg 312still 026.jpg 312still 027.jpg 312still 028.jpg 312still 029.jpg 312still 030.jpg 312still 031.jpg 3x12(1).jpg 3x12(2).jpg 3x12(3).jpg 3x12(4).jpg 3x12(5).jpg Screen Shot 09-28-18 at 11.33 PM.PNG Screen Shot 09-28-18 at 11.54 PM.PNG Screen Shot 09-29-18 at 12.22 AM.PNG Screen Shot 09-29-18 at 12.19 AM 001.PNG Screen Shot 09-29-18 at 12.33 AM.PNG Screen Shot 09-29-18 at 12.34 AM.PNG Screen Shot 09-29-18 at 12.35 AM.PNG|Valdez Screen Shot 09-29-18 at 03.48 PM.PNG Screen Shot 09-29-18 at 03.59 PM.PNG Screen Shot 09-29-18 at 03.58 PM.PNG Screen Shot 09-29-18 at 03.57 PM.PNG Screen Shot 09-29-18 at 02.17 PM 001.PNG Screen Shot 09-29-18 at 02.17 PM.PNG Screen Shot 09-29-18 at 02.16 PM.PNG Screen Shot 09-29-18 at 04.00 PM.PNG|Bulshar giving Wynonna a deadly bite of poison Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes